


It's Only Us

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen's flaky best friend, Jared, bails on a weekend boys' trip, Jensen is stuck alone in a cabin with the guy of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 spnspringfling on LJ.

 

  
_Hey, it’s me. Sorry for the short notice, but I can’t make it to the cabin with you guys – Jerry called and I gotta work. But hey, hope you guys have fun without me!_

 

Jensen punched his finger onto the END button on his phone and stared unseeingly through his windshield at the small wooden cabin ahead. Fucking Jared. Jensen loved him like a brother but some days he wanted nothing more out of life than to kill his best friend slowly and painfully. This was one of those days. Jensen hadn’t even wanted to go on this stupid trip in the first place. Now he was going to be stuck in a cabin out in the sticks because Jared thought it would be awesome to have a “guys weekend”. Just Jared, Jensen and Jeff.

 

Oh, fuck,  _Jeff_ . Jensen could barely talk to Jared’s friend, Jeff, without turning beet red even when Jared was around to act as a giant, dorky buffer. Jeff was twelve years Jensen’s senior, and he and Jared had met at the gym and became friends. Jensen had wanted him from the moment they met. How was he supposed to survive a weekend alone with him? It was like all his most pornographic dreams and his worst nightmares rolled into one.

 

Jensen leaned forward and rested his forehead on the steering wheel, trying to work up the courage to get out of the car. He just about jumped out of his skin when there was a sharp rap of knuckles on the window beside him.

 

“You planning on staying in the car all weekend,” asked an amused, gravelly voice, sending shivers down Jensen’s spine, “or are you going to come inside?” Jensen coughed to cover up the whimper that wanted to escape him. Since he couldn’t think of a reasonable excuse to stay in his car for the duration of the weekend, he forced himself to get out, easing past Jeff’s looming body. Honestly, Jeff seemed to loom a lot. Jensen would think it was slightly creepy if he wasn’t so damn turned on by it.

 

Doing his best to avoid eye contact, Jensen muttered, “Hey, man,” and busied himself with grabbing his duffel out of the back of his truck, before walking quickly ahead of Jeff into the cabin and towards the combination living room/kitchen, where he set the bag down on the floor.

 

“I gather you got the same call from Jared I did?” Jeff asked mildly. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, arms crossed casually in a way that drew Jensen’s eyes to his muscular forearms, bared by his rolled-up sleeves. Jensen tore his eyes away reluctantly and looked into Jeff’s warm whiskey-colored eyes.

 

Jensen cleared his throat and answered as casually as he could. “Yeah, got it just as I arrived. I can’t believe he did this to us!”

 

A slow smile spread across Jeff’s face. “Typical Jared. Boy can’t plan for shit. But I’m sure we can get by without him, right?”

 

Jensen took a deep breath and pushed his nervousness aside. “Right.”

***

 

Surprisingly enough, Jensen found they  _were_  able to get along fine, even without Jared there as a buffer against Jensen’s awkward shyness. After an hour or so of being together at the cabin, getting everything put away and bringing in firewood from the pile outside, he found himself relaxing into easy conversation with Jeff. He had never really realized before how much  _fun_  Jeff could be, with his off-color jokes and his wry sense of humor. He’d always been too distracted by the dimpled smile and tall, broad form to really notice that the man actually had a personality too.

 

They spent the remainder of the day doing vast amounts of nothing; sitting on the porch drinking beer, grabbing a snack when they got hungry, just passing the time. Eventually they got around to grilling a couple steaks and potatoes, and, since it was still cool in the evenings at this time of year, they elected to eat inside the cabin. Jensen’s nervousness made a brief reappearance when Jeff sat down close beside him, their arms brushing against each other as they ate, but disappeared quickly when Jeff seemed not to notice the blush creeping up Jensen’s cheeks.

 

After dinner they lit a fire in the big stone fireplace, and Jeff produced a bottle of Jack and poured them each a drink. Which turned into two. Then three. They didn’t bother with the lights, instead letting the flickering flames of the fire illuminate the room while they sprawled together on the tattered couch in front of the fireplace.

 

“You got a girlfriend, Jensen?” Jeff asked, seemingly out of the blue. He rolled his head lazily towards Jensen to watch his face as he responded.

 

“Um, no...” Jensen hesitated. Obviously Jared hadn’t told Jeff that Jensen was gay. Not like Jensen ever hid it.

 

“Boyfriend?” Jensen blushed at that, but didn’t look away as he said, “Not at the moment. What about you, you still have a girlfriend?” When they’d first met, Jeff had been dating a girl named Fiona, but that had ended shortly afterwards and Jared had never mentioned Jeff having a new girlfriend - Jensen would definitely have remembered.

 

“Nope,” Jeff drawled. When Jensen simply nodded he smiled and prompted “Aren’t you going to ask if I have a boyfriend?”

 

“Why would I?” Jensen shot back. “You’re straight, aren’t you?”

 

“Depends who I’m with,” Jeff responded. “Right now I’m not feeling very straight at all.” Firelight glinted in his eyes and that slow smile spread across his face. And oh.  _Oh!_  Jensen hadn’t even considered that. He hadn’t even allowed the thought to enter his mind that Jeff could be interested in him, though, now that he thought about it, the looming thing did only seem to apply to him.

 

“Hey, Jensen?” Jeff said, his voice low and husky.

 

Jensen swallowed. “Yeah?”

 

“I’m glad Jared got called into work,” Jeff said, before leaning over and covering Jensen’s parted lips with his own. Jensen was momentarily surprised and so he was slow to respond. When Jeff moved to pull away, though, Jensen snapped out of his haze and grabbed his shoulders urgently, pulling him back into the kiss. Jeff laughed quietly against his lips, the air puffing out gently between them, before he sobered and brought his hands up, tilting Jensen’s head to just the right angle, before slipping his tongue forward to taste Jensen for the first time.

 

They kissed for long minutes, letting the tension build slowly. Jensen kind of loved the way Jeff’s stubble pricked at his face, and once or twice he rolled his face slightly against the older man’s just to feel it. He slid his hands down from Jeff’s shoulders and rested them on the his firm pecs, testing their give with his fingers. Jeff growled and without breaking the kiss pulled Jensen over him so that he was straddling his lap, then pushed the Jensen’s t-shirt up slightly, running his fingers over the subtle ridges of Jensen’s abs and up to tweak his nipples. Jensen’s hips thrust forward involuntarily, his hard cock seeking friction.

Jeff broke the kiss and pulled back just far enough to murmur against Jensen’s lips, “You like that, sweetheart?”

 

In lieu of a response, Jensen crushed his lips back against Jeff’s, while his hands slipped down to the other man’s belt buckle. He fumbled it open and jerked open the fly of Jeff’s jeans, smiling inwardly at the audible groan his movements elicited. Slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of Jeff’s boxer-briefs, he curled his hand around Jeff’s thick cock and pulled it out, running his fingers over the velvety head. Jeff rocked his hips up as much as Jensen’s weight on his lap would allow, pushing it through the loose circle of Jensen’s fingers.

 

“Mmm..Need to touch you, too,” Jeff rasped, flicking the button open on Jensen’s jeans and inching the zipper down slowly.

 

“Please,” Jensen said breathily, closing his eyes on the surge of pleasure when Jeff’s big, calloused hand wrapped around his aching length, gripping firmly enough that Jensen could feel his pulse pounding through his dick. Jensen wasn’t sure how long he was going to last; it felt like he’d been wanting this forever.

 

“Here,” Jeff said, and pulled Jensen’s hand toward him. He licked a stripe up Jensen’s palm, then again, and the wetness glistened in the firelight. “Like this.” With one hand he pulled Jensen’s cock forward to line up with his, and the other wrapped Jensen’s hand firmly around their hard cocks, squeezing them tightly together. Leaving Jensen to stroke them, he used his freed hand to palm the back of Jensen’s neck and pull the younger man forward until their foreheads rested together.

 

“Watch us,” he urged, and Jensen looked down to watch as he stroked his hand slowly up and down, feeling the press of his cock against Jeff’s. He brought his other hand down so that he could completely encompass both of him, and watched enraptured as their hard flesh disappeared and reappeared in the channel of his fingers. The movements became smoother as their precome began to slick the way, and they both began to rock their hips, increasing the friction as they slid against each other.

 

 

Jensen tried to hold out as long as he could, but Jeff wasn’t allowing him to hold anything back. He slid one hand down the gaping back of Jensen’s jeans and traced the seam of his crack slowly down to his tightly-furled hole. He made no attempt to push inside but just pressed firmly against it and the increased stimulation was enough to send Jensen hurtling over the edge. He came, shuddering, pulsing his orgasm out onto Jeff’s t-shirt and then dribbling down his fist onto Jeff’s still rock-hard cock. Not stopping to catch his breath he released his own cock and used his come-slick hand to stroke Jeff from base to tip, increasing his pace until Jeff threw back his head and shouted out his own release, covering Jensen’s hand with stripes of pearly come.

 

Jensen pressed his lips against Jeff’s throat, tasting the salty tang of his sweat. Jeff’s arms came up around him pulling him close and Jensen rested his head on the other man’s shoulder. Jeff pressed a kiss to his temple before letting his head loll back against the back of the couch. Things were going to get very itchy and uncomfortable soon, but for now they were content not to move.

***

 

Monday evening, Jensen walked into The Dugout. Jared was behind the bar, his back to the room. Sneaking up behind him, Jensen flicked his best friend behind the ear,  _hard_ .

 

“OW! Motherfucker!” Jared yelped, whirling around and glaring accusingly at Jensen.

 

“That’s for ditching us this weekend,” Jensen snarked, and took a seat at the bar.

 

“Aw, poor you, stuck in a cabin with the man of your dreams while  _other_  people have to work their asses off.” Jared replied, a practiced pout on his face.

 

“How did you - You know what, never mind, I don’t even want to know,” Jensen grumbled, working hard to look disgruntled. Jared knew him better than anyone else in the world, so of course he’d know Jensen had it bad for Jeff.

 

 

“And...?” Jared prompted.

 

“And what?”

 

“How did the weekend go?” Jared leaned forward and rested his chin in his hands, elbows on the bar, and fluttered his eyelashes.

 

“It went...good,” Jensen hedged, trying valiantly not to blush.

 

“How good?”

 

Just then Jeff appeared behind Jensen and slid a proprietary arm around his shoulders.

 

“None of your business how good,” Jeff griped, a slow smile creasing his face.

 

Jared laughed but didn’t press for more. As he turned away to serve a customer, Jensen saw him smother a smug smile. A flash of realization jolted through Jensen, but rather than call Jared out on being a devious motherfucker, Jensen simply grinned. Looking back over his shoulder, Jared caught him watching, and mouthed “You’re welcome.”  



End file.
